And your little Nebs too!
Torque's guidance systems will lead her to a smallish outcropping of large metallic chunks. At least it appears that way from a distance. Upon nearing, it looks to be an entrance, dressed up to be apart of the jagged scenery. Below the massive slabs of metal is a veranda-styled structure, and there's a few Autobot scouts perched there along with several neutrals. They're huddled off in one corner, apparently playing some kind of game with gem-like pieces. Further in would be the underground entrance to the rest of the outpost. As this place is perched just on the outskirts of the forest, the air is filled with the bizarre trills of mechanimals. Raid is leaning against the railing, gazing out into the darkness, on the look out for a pair of headlights. Torque has been here a few times to help with repairs so it doesn't take her long to find the outpost, her arrival speedy thanks to the roads being clear this late at night. Set of headlights aren't hard to spot from a distance, so Raid should be able to see her before she does him. Engine rumbles softly by the time she rolls to a stop before the veranda, high beams lighting up the lot of them. "Evening, Bots." The chipper voice of Torque emits from her truck mode before she transforms to her base mode, a case of something in her cab now set under an arm when she stands upright and flicks off the headlights now on her chest. The aerialbot in particular gets a little wave and a bright smile. "Hey, Raid. I brought a few drinks. Nothin' too strong though, I know you're on duty." "Evenin' Miss Torque," one of the larger mechs greets from across the veranda. Raid perks up and drags her over to the other secluded end. "Ain't you a sight for sore optics. Was beginning to think I'd gone blind from all the black. You think of everything." He takes her hand and gives her a playful twirl. "Didja' meet the new medic?" Hopefully Air Raid and Torque haven't gotten too comfortable because what's that sound?? Is it a helicopter? Is it SPINISTER? But he's so good at sneaking up on folks, why would he announce his arrival like this? IT'S A MYSTERY. The Targetmaster helicopter is flying low and fast, on a clear track to engage. His intentions are made even more clear when lasers happen! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter strikes Torque with his Full-Auto Area attack! Combat: Mysterious Attack Copter misses Air Raid with his Full-Auto Area attack! "Decepticon in the vicinity!" shouts a sentry, and the Autobots and neutrals scramble to either take cover deeper within the outpost or rush out from it to locate the source of laserfire. Raid just barely manages to dodge the shots. "Rgh, put your game face on Torque, the high grade will hafta' wait." He springs over the railing, flips into a jet and takes to the sky. "You're pretty low, y'know that!" he shouts at Spinister, unleashing a barrage of sparrow missiles. Air Raid shifts and twists into his black F-15E Strike Eagle mode. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Mysterious Attack Copter with his SPARROWZ attack! Torque smiles and nods to the mech addressing her, "How're you mechs doin-Er!" Suddenly she's being dragged away by Raid away from the others which gets a chuckle from her. "Hey hey, take it easy, I just got here yah know." She doesn't expect the twirl either, but doesn't complain, instead beaming and returning affection with a bump of her knuckles to his shoulder. "You mean that Socket femme? Haven't met her personally yet, but she seems.. by the book. Not that that's a bad thing, but man, I thought Magnus was the only one who liked filling forms that much." The medic laughs softly, setting case down and getting ready to settle in. Unfortunately Autobots can't have nice things which is Spinister's cue to fly on in and shoot up the place, getting her right in the chest and sending her stumbling back a step. "Ergh!" Damn, that hurt. She doesn't retaliate just yet though, ducking quick behind some provided cover to regain her bearings. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Mysterious Attack Copter unfolds into his robot mode, still zooming forward towards the Autobot gathering, aiming his Nebulan weapons at the crowd and then gets shot in the chest with Raid's Sparrow Missiles. Spinister slams into a nearby spire, dropping Singe and Hairsplitter who hit the distant ground below. Hairsplitter recovers first, firing a lance of laser energy at Air Raid to keep the Aerialbot off of Spinister. Spinister unfolds into his (terribly) mysterious robot mode! Also: Singe! Hairsplitter! Combat: Spinister strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Lock-Target Laser Rifle attack! "AGH!" Hairsplitter holds Air Raid's attention all right. Partially ablaze, he loops around to dive straight for the Nebulan, transforming mid-air to try and, yes, grab him. The Autobots set up a defensive line in front of the outpost and attempt to keep Spinister at a distance. Air Raid folds and compacts into his robot mode. Combat: Air Raid strikes Spinister with his Grab attack! Oh sure, keep the Aerialbot off of Spinister. But pay no mind to the tow truck that's starting to come up fast off to the side. While Raid is busy with Hairsplitter Torque floors it across the terrain to catch up, engine revving hard and tires spinning as she launches off a final hill. "Teach you come around and ruin our good time!" The femme roars, transforming midair as she flies towards the downed Spinister, reeling back a fist aimed right for him. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque strikes Spinister with her Burning Fist of Justice attack! Hairsplitter stares up at Air Raid, fairly nonplussed to being snatched up by the Aerialbot. "Yeahh...... this is going to require a work hazard form," he sighs, unable to transform back into gun mode due to the clutch of the stronger 'Bot. Spinister is on his feet, systems resetting from the missile hit. He looks up, just in time to get jump punched in the face. A big part of his face plate is left on Torque's fist as the mech drops, lashing a leg out to cut her down at the knees! Combat: Spinister strikes Torque with his Kick attack! Air Raid keeps his grip, leveling Hairsplitter on Spinister. "YEAH, GO TORQUE!" he cheers, and squeezes the trigger. "Scram ya' slaggin' 'con, before reinforcements come! Attacking an outpost was a /bad/ idea!" Combat: Air Raid strikes Spinister with his HAIRSPLITTER attack! Torque flexes her hand and gives it a shake to fling off the torn metal. Oof, bit of heat on that one. She tries to skip away from his kick, but doesn't dodge in time and gets struck behind the knee, sending her down on it with a grunt. "He's got a point, Con. Your circuits must be fried if you thought you could take on a fraggin' outpost by yourself." After Raid shoots the Targetmaster with his own partner Torque drags herself back up and moves in swiftly to get more close and personal with him. If successful in grabbing Spinister she grits her teeth, digs in her heels, and uses her strength to haul the mech from the ground by one of his limb, swinging and slamming him into one of the nearby outcropping walls. Combat: Torque strikes Spinister with her Torque Smash attack! -1 Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Spinister gets back on his feet, staring down at Torque, a non-neb sidearm pointed at her face. He pulls the trigger just as he's shot by an Air Raid controlled Hairsplitter- the ground next to Torque's head explodes in blaster fire. The next moment, Spinister feels his spinal enforcement support cracking against a wall, getting slammed by the surprisingly power medic. Spinister smiles, energon pouring out of his mouth. "Circuits fried? No." He nods back towards the outpost, where the face of Climhazard, one of the Crystal City Sentinels accompanying the group, is literally dripping off his neck, Singe standing on the rebel's shoulders with his burning hands pressed into the sides of his head. He laughs, optics rolled into the back of his head, his tongue sticking out. "The jobs done, Spinister! Beautifully done!" Climhazard's lifeless, mostly headless body falls to the ground. Spinister pulls himself out of the rubble of the wall. There's no need for a call to retreat- the connection between the trio keeps them on the same page. Spinister transforms and takes to the sky, joined by Singe. Hairsplitter finally wrenches himself free from Air Raid, thanks in part to whatever that force is that attracts gestalt members to each other, or Components to their Master, and the attack copter is heading for the hills, as quickly as he arrived! Combat: Spinister begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. There is an uproarious cheer from the Autobot defense as Spinister departs. "DECEPTICON FILTH! BURN IN THE SMELTING PITS!" "Don't show your ugly mug around here again!" Though much more attention is being given to the downed neutral. There's no saving this Sentinel, not at this point. Raid curses loudly. "This ain't gonna' be good news... Torque, you all right?" Torque would've said some smug comment, but it drops when Spinister motions to the outpost, Torque blinking and looking over. "What..?" And there's Climhazard, melting away under the burning hands of Singe. "No!" By the time she looks back Spinister is taking off, leaving Torque to curse in his wake. Though she doesn't worry about him for long, instead making a sprint back to the others to try and save Climhazard. But she's too late, he's already gone grey in a puddle of his own melted head. "Frag!" She hisses where she's crouched at his side, frowning deeply. "He knew we'd be looking at him and not his Nebs.." Raid gets a nod. "Yeah.. I'm alright." Now to one of the on duty mechs as she stands. "Radio Iacon. Get an evac out here to take him back to base." Air Raid walks over to the circle surrounding Climhazard, frowning at Torque and rubbing idly at laserfire wounds. "What's it matter, he's gone." Sigh, "Just what we need! Next time I get my hands on a Neb I'ma' squeeze 'im till his brain gushes out of his ears!" The duty mech salutes. "Right away, Torque!" "This is Gurney, requesting emergency medical response to the Razor Hills outpost. Mech down. Repeat, mech down. Perimeter is NOT secure, over." He listens for a moment, and then returns to Raid and Torque with a sad sounding response. "Healthabots en route with escort..." He frowns. Torque just grumbles softly and pulls something from subspace. A triage tarp that she shakes out and drapes over the dead mech, saving the other soldiers from having to see his corpse before support arrives. "Just make sure it's not one of our own. Last thing we need is for the *Masters to turn on us." A nod is given to Gurney before she waves Raid over to the veranda, as well as any who need repairs, and sets to work on patching up their wounds while ignoring her own laser blast to the chest. "I admit though, that Con had bearings to do this solo. Wonder if that means they're getting desperate.." Combat: Torque runs a diagnostic check on Air Raid Combat: Torque prepares Air Raid for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Torque expertly repairs Air Raid's injuries. Combat: Torque is able to repair some of Air Raid's internal systems damage. Air Raid glowers at the ground as Torque works her magic, largely numb. "Oh... No, I mean... /Our/ Nebs are cool." Right? "Well, what do you know of that fraggin' chopper? Is he crazy like the rest? 'Cause some of 'em do this kinda' slag." He shrugs uneasily. "We're walling up for the night, all stationed mechs inside!" shouts one of the COs. Torque hears things while repairing mechs on a daily basis, so she's picked up several stories and facts about all sorts of Cons. Spinister is no exception. "Spinister. Dunno if he's crazy or anything. Hell, no one knows, the mech pretty much never talks from what I've heard from others. He lets his two partners, Hairsplitter and Singe, do all that for him. All I know is that the guy's.. mysterious." The Aerialbot is patched up in no time and Torque stands up straight to look off to the COs ordering them. "Hm.. I think I'll hang around with you bots, even if I'm not scheduled to be here." Hell, she's actually off duty, if you'll believe it. Either way Raid gets a faint smirk from her as she scoops up her untouched container of energon and sets it in his hands. "You go on ahead of me. I'll be in in a klik once I'm done with the evac team."